Side Quest
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [Megatokyo][One-Shot] When the game is played, what kind of thoughts emerge in the nights aftermath? Conversation Shortfic.


Side Quest

written by Shaun Garin

Megatokyo is copyright and created by Fred Gallagher and Rodney Caston.

* * *

Night in Tokyo. Amidst the events of the day, Largo could not sleep.

Mind churning with thoughts of the events leading up to the day, he leaned back and sipped at the beer in his hands. Swishing the sharp liquid around in his mouth, he swallowed hard as he recalled Miho Touya's final words of that day as he glared holes into her back.

"Call me when you are worth playing again."

Those words stung. To think that he, Largo, would be playing like a common newbie. It struck him hard like one of Dom's high powered guns striking his chest. The Zombie Queen had a point. He was playing badly, and losing his grip on the game.

Taking another sip of his beer, he placed the empty bottle to the side and reached for another, only to find that it was one of the empties.

Grimacing to himself, Largo picked up the case and shook it. The rattling of empty bottles greeted him, and he winced at the lack of American Beer that he could indulge in. "Great," he muttered before tossing the box to the side. One of the bottles fell out and rolled across the walkway before it clinked to a halt at a pair of shoes.

"You dropped this," said a woman's voice as Largo looked up and scowled.

"You," he said as Miho stood beside him, holding out a bottle of beer. He noted that it was a Japanese beer at this point in time, not the one he dropped but a full container. "What brings the Zombie Queen here?" he snapped in his l33t speak. "Too busy corrupting the people of this country into your evil minions?"  
  
Miho's eyes narrowed and her lips upturned in a small smirk. "I thought you would be happy," she said as she tossed him the bottle. Largo caught it reflexively as she settled down next to him. "Ping is at my house, sleeping."  
  
"That psychotic PS2 Robot Girl," Largo muttered. "I'm sure you already corrupted her into following your every word."

"Ping follows me on her own free will," Miho replied calmly, matching Largo's stare without flinching. "I just play the game."  
  
"And what game is that?" Largo demanded. He played with the bottle in his hands as Miho glanced back at him.

"The game of life, Largo," she said. "One, not much different than what he is and the other, so different from the one he plays." Miho pulled out a small bottle from behind her back and Largo tensed, ready for action. Instead, she pulled the cap open and took a small sip. The sharp tang of medicine reached Largo's nostrils and he sniffed sharply.

"A medicine," he said. "Drinking a potion of health before you decide to eat my brain?"  
  
"Hardly," sniffed Miho as she capped the bottle and placed it behind herself. "Let me ask you a question, oh Great Teacher Largo. Do you intend on playing this game with me for the rest of your life? It has been several months now and you still intend on winning."  
  
"I cannot let the zombie hordes take over this world," was Largo's quick and immediate reply. But it seemed slightly forced as he mulled over his automatic response.

"Are you certain? Piro thinks you are an idiot who is suffering from delusions."

Largo snorted. "Piro does not see what is in front of his face." Largo looked at Miho and the girl was startled to see an unusual clarity in his eyes and expression. "He rejects human companionship even though there are willing women for him. He rejects living his life. That, is something that I cannot tolerate."

"Well well," murmured Miho as she picked up a bottle of beer and uncapped it deftly. Taking a small sip, she nodded and saluted with the bottle. "You do have a brain, Largo."

Largo smiled sardonically as he sipped. "I will not remember this tomorrow morning," he said as an afterthought, taking a swig of the beer that he had uncapped. "For now, I salute you. My worthy adversary."

"Cheers," said Miho as the pair sipped at their beers.

As the moon rose in the night sky, Miho voiced a question before finishing her own drink. "Largo... are you going to talk to Erika later?"  
  
"I will," said Largo as he finished his last drink for the night. "Just be sure to keep Ping off my back later on when I make an ass of myself."

"Well then...." Miho smiled as she hummed a old pirates song. "Yo ho mates, yo ho...."

* * *

"Good morning, Touya-san," said Piro as he opened the door. "I did not expect you to be here this morning."  
  
"Good morning Piro-san," said Miho as Ping stood behind her, holding a basket. "I brought breakfast for you."  
  
"Ah, well," Piro flushed. "Thank you."  
  
"What are you doing here?" demanded Largo hotly. "Evil defiling Zombie Queen! I thought you would not darken the presence of this city any longer!"

"Obviously you are delusional," said Miho, sparring his words neatly. "Ping, would you be a dear and get the rolled futons?"  
  
"Sure, Touya-san!" exclaimed Ping as she handed a stunned Piro the basket of food.

Miho smiled as she looked over at Largo who was hiding and looking for something pointy to use. And then for a moment, Largo looked up and winked. Some things never change.


End file.
